


PAYBACK DAY

by ksstarfire



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: It's all fun and games until, M/M, Paybacks, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksstarfire/pseuds/ksstarfire
Summary: Starsky had had enough.It was time to pay Hutch back for being mean to him.Best laid plans...





	PAYBACK DAY

Starsky laughed to himself. He couldn't wait for Hutch to get home!   
It was "payback day".   
FInally, he would pay Hutch back for all the slights, slurs, and, mean things he had done.  
He heard Hutch coming up the stairs and quickly sat on the couch. He grabbed his book off the coffee table and waited.  
"Hey, Starsk."  
"Home all ready, Hutch? Thought you were going to be later."  
"I had more I wanted to do, but found myself missing you. So, I cut the day short. I would rather spend it here, with you. Maybe have a little afternoon delight?  
"Besides, I was thinking about all the mean things I've done to you the last two weeks. I started feeling so bad about it, I decided to come home early, make your favorite dinner, give you a backrub, then make slow sweet love to you."  
Starsky watched as Hutch tossed his jacket on a chair and walked toward the kitchen. He was stunned into speechlessness at what Hutch had said.  
"Want a beer, Starsk?"   
Starsky saw Hutch reaching for the handle on the door of the refrigerator.   
"STOP!"  
Hutch turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"  
Starsky got up, walked to the kitchen, picked up the dish rag, and used it to wipe the grease he had applied off the door handle.  
"What...?"  
Starsky reached in, pulled out three cans of beer. The one that had been in the front, he put in the kitchen sink. He kept one and handed the other to Hutch.  
Glancing in the sink, Hutch saw a piece of tape come loose from the bottom edge of the beer, and beer start to pour out. If he had grabbed that can...  
"Starsk?"  
"Just go sit on the couch and drink your beer. I have some... things to take care of before you leave the couch."  
Starsky almost ran through the house, undoing everything he had done. Each practical joke he cleaned up, made him feel that much worse. How could he have thought doing this would be a good idea?  
Everything finally cleaned up, he sat down on the couch by Hutch.   
"Sorry... I... well, I was feeling mad about... but when you said what you said about coming home early... I just couldn't ... I'm sorry." Starsky stumbled through his explanation. He should have known Hutch would understand his jumbled words.  
"I understand, Starsk. Maybe you should have let me..."  
"NO!" Looking into Hutch's eyes, Starsky said, "When you said... what you said... I just couldn't be that mean."  
"I love you, Starsk. For who you are. For being a man of honor. Forgive me?"  
"Always and forever."  
They shared a deep kiss.  
"Come on, Starsk, help me fix dinner. Then we'll get started on the rest of what I promised."  
The pot roast was delicious.  
As was the rest of the evening and night.


End file.
